memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
IKS Varchas
| launched=| affiliation=Klingon Defense Force| status=active (2254)| altimage=| }} The IKS ''Varchas'' was a Klingon attack cruiser in service of the Klingon Empire's Defense Force in the 2250s, commanded by Commander Kaaj in 2254. History In 2254 Kaaj took the Varchas into the Marrat Nebula after having learnt the Starfleet engineers had discovered large deposits of dilithium on a planet they were constructing Project Pharos, an interstellar lighthouse to help police the area. Kaaj considered Pharos, and the Federation keeping the dilithium discovery secret acts of aggression to claim the open system by the Federation. ( ) Kaaj rallied local criminals to attack Starbase 13, and then took the Varchas to take control of Pharos. When the arrived to assist the starbase, Kaaj tracked the ship as it made its approach to the Pharos siteworld and then took the Varchas into battle. Kaaj almost crippling the Enterprise with his unusually clinical (for a Klingon) attack patterns; using disruptor pulse patterns and repeating targeting distressed areas. In the opening volleys the Varchas disabled the Enterprise s warp engines and life support before braking off to face the Enterprise s, Captain, Christopher Pike, in a war of words. At a stalemate, Pike opted to destroy the planet below, which Kaaj threatening to incite war over. Before Kaaj could respond, more Federation ships entered the area and Varchas was forced to retreat, leaving Pike with a blood debt from Kaaj. ( ) Some time later Kaaj plotted the repayment of the blood debt. From the Varchas he sent out a fake message to Pike informing him his father was ill. Pike set out on a shuttlecraft for Earth and soon found himself under attack from the Klingons who planned to disable his engines and tractor him in for slow death. Unfortunately the Varchas misfired and Pike was able to evade them, crash-landing onto a nearby planet. The Varchas pursued, sending assault squads to the planet to capture Pike. Kaaj's patience soon ran thin as Pike evaded his personal and he resorted to extremes, firing on the planet from the Varchas and killing many of his own personnel - but missing Pike! Before Kaaj could finish the job the Enterprise arrived and delivered heavy damage to the Varchas 's shields and weapons, forcing them to retreat. ( ) Personnel *Commanding officer: Commander Kaaj, Son of Torg *Helm officer: Virka *Bridge officers: **Kir **Kolj * *[[Unnamed IKS Varchas personnel|Unnamed IKS Varchas personnel]] Appendices Connections Background *Unusually, in "The Flat, Gold Forever" Kaaj orders the Varchas phasers be fired, as opposed to the, more typical for a Klingon vessel, disruptors. One might assume this is a continuity error, alternatively Kaaj may have had the Varchas fitted with phasers for some reason. *Kaaj and some of his crew made one further appearance in Early Voyages, in an unfinished story arc starting with "Thanatos" and " ". The Varchas does not appear in the story, and its whereabouts is not discussed. Varchas Varchas Category:23rd century starships Category:23rd century Klingon starships